


Two Lovers in One Sitting

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Cumshot, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Multi, Shameless Smut, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: dp'ing sab with ace and mar who compliment him while he's beggin for more





	Two Lovers in One Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> what about a soft sex, with lots of love and fucking? marco gives his babes a blowjob. ace is beeing fucked, while he fuck someone, and sabo has both inside him. normal sex, no punishment or something. please?  
> .  
> .  
> if you wanna request something, hmu at my tumblr @dirtyshankings

“Marco,” Sabo whimpers, body trembling under the weight, “ _Marco_ , please.”

“You’re doing great, Sabo, you’re so lovely, taking all of me in like that.” The older blond smiles sleepily at the younger blond, and a slow thrust into him has him whining low in his throat. “Oh, Sabo, ah, I love you so much.”

There’s a gasp that escapes from Sabo when a thrust pushes in him a little too deep.

Sabo’s in Marco’s lap, forehead pushed into Marco’s shoulder, body trembling when there’s a second pair of hands gliding over his skin. They’re warm, sliding down his back to sit at his butt cheeks, and he can feel them gripping tightly before they spread him open, and suddenly Marco feels so much  _fuller_ inside him.

Marco groans softly when Sabo grows tighter around him, hands holding onto his hips tightly.

“Ace,” he says into Marco’s arm, and his eyes water when there’s a lubed finger sliding in beside the thick cock that slides in and out of him. “Oh, god, Ace,  _Ace_ –”

“You’re so lovely, Sab, so adorable when you chant our names like that,” he says, interrupting Sabo, “Mm, I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Sabo’s lower lip quivers when he bounces down a little too hard, and he feels himself close to cumming when Marco’s cock prods at his secret spot.

“Oh, god, Sab, you’re  _so_ tight, ah, lemme get in, lemme get in ya, baby,” Ace whispers in his ear, and he finds himself nodding, unable to speak as his hands clasp behind Marco’s neck.

Marco hums and leans in to kiss Sabo softly, lips pressed together. They slide against each other before Sabo takes a deep breath and Marco’s tongue slips into his mouth, feeling along his.

Ace is watching, cock throbbing at the sight, and he grabs the bottle of lube at their feet. He shuffles closer, kissing along pale shoulders.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs to himself, and he spreads warm lube onto his fingers. He’s preparing himself to enter Sabo’s tight heat when he hears a moan come from Sabo, and hips shifting upward when their lips pull away with a pop. “So beautiful, Sabo.”

“Marco, oh, Marco, _ah_ ,” Sabo’s biting his lip when he feels Ace line up right behind him, muttering in his ear.

“Baby, lift yourself up for me.” the freckled man says, and the blond gasps when he lifts himself on his legs. Ace finds his stomach curling at the sight of Sabo’s tight ass clenching around that thick cock and the blush running down his back and shoulders, and he never felt so desperate to want to be inside of him.

He lets out a deep breath to steel himself from cumming too early, and he pushes against Sabo’s buttcheeks, cock head sliding in between them to meet Marco’s cock, and all three moan at the soft touches. He finds himself guiding his throbbing girth into that tight hole, and he’s pushing, pushing, and the head slides in–

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh  _god_ –” Sabo chants, and Marco inhales deeply at the sensation.

Ace breathes in Sabo’s sweat, and another push has him halfway sliding right beside Marco, and he’s pushing his face into the young blond’s trembling back, eyes closing. Panting heavily, he feels hands grabbing at his arms tightly, and that spurs him to silde in further until he reaches the hilt of his cock, and there’s nothing but tight wet heat  _clenching_ around him. Marco’s cock throbs right under his, and he finds himself whining at the pleasure.

“Sabo, oh, shit,  _shit_ , baby, you’re so fucking tight,” Marco whispers feverishly, kissing away at Sabo’s tears, and Sabo’s hands grips Ace’s arms tighter. They’re both leaning into Marco in a way, and Ace hasn’t moved, barely breathing, if anything.

“Ace,  _please_ –” he starts, more tears coming down his face, breath hitching.

“Just a moment, baby,” he hears himself say, arms wrapping around Sabo’s waist, “Give me a moment, baby, and I’ll make you feel good. I’ll make us all feel good.”

Marco’s the first to move, hands moving Sabo’s hips upward. The young blond gasps, and the freckled man finds himself thrusting after the warmth, and before they realize it, Ace is moving hard into Sabo, pushing him against Marco’s broad chest and pushing his hips deep into Sabo. He’s clenching his teeth and Sabo’s moaning and babbling, drooling all over himself and Marco, eyes rolling into his head at the intense feelings of being double-fucked.

“Mnng, Sab, Sab, keep up, baby,” Marco says, joining behind Ace. They both develop a pattern, one sliding out as the other pushes in, and they’re both laying kisses all along Sabo’s body, muttering against his skin about how beautiful he was, how good he was doing, how’s he’s so tight around their thick cocks, how amazing he is at taking both of them in all at once.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonn’ cum,” the young blond slurs, and he’s getting tighter around both of them, and they all moan again. “I’m cumming, I’m  _cumming_ , oh  _ **god**_ –” he’s pushing his face into the pillow behind Marco’s back, and he goes still for a moment while they’re still pushing and sliding into him, and he starts crying out, screaming both of their names while he’s clenching the sheets beneath them–

There’s cum streaking across the older blond’s stomach and Ace finds himself freezing up before he lurches forward, arms squeezing Sabo’s waist tightly, and he’s chanting Sabo’s name when he cums hard inside him, hips stuttering in their rocking.

Marco’s the last to cum, groaning softly and eyes fluttering close as he cums right beside Ace’s load. “God, you’re both so fucking beautiful, ah, so amazing, so good,” he says while cumming, voice cracking. His hands slide up sabo’s torso to grab at the half-asleep man and they grab at both of his cheeks to be pulled into a long kiss, messy and sloppy with tongues and drool sliding everywhere.

“Mmn, nhah, wha,” Sabo starts after they pull away, a line of spit still connecting them, cock throbbing in its aftermath.

“Yes, you did so well, baby, so good,” Marco responds, and Ace hums as an agreement.

Sabo gives a shaky smile, and his head drops back down into the pillow, snores following after.

“We should clean up, Ace.”

There was a second set of snores that followed right behind Sabo’s.

“Ace?”

A snore.

Marco sighs to himself, and he shifts himself to where he can sleep comfortably. Although, he’s not sure how comfortable, since his cock was inside Sabo’s still-clenching ass, Ace’s cock jolts beside his, and the warmth and the slick from their cum is slowly getting to him.

“Guess I’ll just be here a while, then.” he says.

Next thing he knows, everything fades to black as he falls asleep moments later.


End file.
